


スカート

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Out of Character, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: スカート Bicara soal ingatan masa kecil, Hinata paling kesal dengan kenangan semasa SD. Haha, tenang. Ini hanya karena keisengan bocah-bocah nakal kok. [Untuk #SHBF10 #Memori] Selamat Ulang Tahun, Hyuuga Hinata!





	

Bicara soal ingatan masa kecil, Hinata paling kesal dengan kenangan semasa SD. Haha, tenang. Ini hanya karena keisengan bocah-bocah nakal kok~

スカート© Eternal Dream Chowz

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

|I don't own any chara in this fanfic. This is an unprofitable fan work.|

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Genre: Humor

Rate: T

Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe

.

Untuk SHBF 10, prompt: memori

スカート sukaato

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata tak pernah terlihat senang ketika teman-temannya membicarakan masa sekolah dulu. Bukannya ia tidak pernah merasakan pengalaman menyenangkan saat sekolah, hanya saja, ada satu noda di ingatannya yang membuatnya cukup terusik. Apalagi kalau teman-temannya membicarakan masa sekolah dasar.

Masa sekolah dasar. Teman-temannya sedang asyik bernostalgia dan Hinata sendiri berwajah masam. Kalau bertanya Hinata sedang ada di mana, mereka tengah berkumpul di sebuah aula yang disewa untuk reuni. Reuni dengan teman-teman SD-SMP. Kenapa digabung? Karena dulu sekolah mereka mengakomodasi pendidikan dari sekolah dasar sampai menengah pertama.

Hinata bukannya tidak senang bertemu teman-temannya yang kebanyakan sudah menikah, hanya saja diteror pertanyaan kapan menikah juga bukan perkara yang mudah ditanggapi.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Kita sudah berumur 28 tahun, menikah sajalah~" goda Yugao, wanita yang membawa salah seorang anaknya di acara reuni.

Hinata tertohok. Niatnya bermain dengan anak Yugao yang berumur dua tahun pupus sudah. Ia membatu. Diberi pertanyaan semi pernyataan seperti itu membuatnya kaku, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sedih saja.

Bukan masalah apa, hanya saja Hinata teringat dirinya masih jomblo. Pengalaman cinta-cintaan berkubang di angka nol. Ups, jangan disindir, Hinata bisa mengambek.

"A-ahahah, aku belum punya pasangan." Suara Hinata mencicit, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Namun, telinga para wanita penggosip jauh lebih dari mampu untuk menangkap suara Hinata. Ah, gosip ibu-ibu dimulai. Hinata mulai dioper-oper kepada nama-nama lelaki yang masih single di antara teman seangkatan mereka. Menyerah, Hinata diam saja.

"Ah, ya! Kalau mengingat masalah lelaki, kalian pasti ingat Sasuke!" Ino berbisik keras sambil tersenyum lebar. Yang lain mulai berpindah topik. Ah, Hinata benci penggosip.

Hinata memucat. Sasuke katanya? Sasuke?!

Sial.

"Dia kan paling terkenal di antara siswa lelaki. Kalau aku tidak salah dengar juga, katanya dia mulai merintis usaha setelah lulus kuliah."

"Wah, mapan dan tampan. Bibit bobot bebet terpenuhi. Eh, sebaiknya aku tak membicarakannya pada suamiku."

Tawa meledak di sekitar Hinata. Dan gadis itu pusing mendadak.

Mengingat nama Sasuke memberinya penggambaran bocah lelaki yang angkuh dan usil. Usil. Mungkin yang lain tidak tahu bagaimana keusilannya. Yah, Hinata hafal benar. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke hanya bersikap usil padanya seorang.

Hinata berdiri lalu melangkah menjauh.

...

"Yo, Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyapa teman-temannya. Ia baru hadir setelah menyelesaikan rapat di kantor.

Berbeda dengan situasi di mana para siswi sudah tumbuh jadi wanita dewasa dan punya keluarga, kaum siswa masih asyik melajang. Entah apa sebabnya, mungkin takdir jomblo atau memang tidak niat menikah. Tidak ada yang tahu. Kalau disindir, mereka bisa baper.

Mereka duduk berseberangan dengan meja para wanita yang berisik dan tertawa meledak-ledak.

Uchiha Sasuke duduk memerhatikan obrolan para jomblo—dia jomblo juga tapi setidaknya tidak berisik—dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Ia menatap beberapa temannya yang mulai minum-minum sambil berceloteh. Ia mengisi gelasnya dengan sake.

"Ah, rasanya kangen jadi anak SD. Bebas. Tidak perlu memikirkan ini-itu." Naruto mengisi gelasnya dengan sake untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke menyeletuk, "Bukankah kau benci masa SD di mana ibumu sering memarahimu?"

Tawa meledak. Kiba dan Chouji tertawa lepas, menghina. Naruto mengamuk.

Sasuke selalu senang memprovokasi teman-temannya.

"Sasuke, sudah punya pacar?" tanya Shikamaru, melirik malas ke meja seberang.

"Belum. Kenapa?"

Shikamaru mengendikkan bahu, "Menikah itu merepotkan."

Sasuke tertawa pelan, mengerti bahwa temannya itu kesulitan memahami kaum hawa. Sasuke berbicara sebentar kepada teman-temannya, ia masih melirik meja seberang. Ia menghabiskan segelas sake sebelum berkata ke Shikamaru bahwa ia akan ke toilet.

...

"Fuh ..." Hinata menghela napas. Setelah berhasil kabur, ia pergi menuju balkon aula yang sepi. Ia menatap ke bawah balkon, sekali lagi mengembuskan napas pelan. Ia memijit kening, pusing. Apa sebaiknya ia izin pulang saja pada Yugao karena sakit kepala?

Hinata pusing.

"Oh, lihat apa yang kutemukan."

Hinata berjengit. Tengkuknya terasa tidak enak, ibaratnya akan ketemu hantu. Ia melirik ke samping, kosong. Rasa pusing bertambah menjadi mual. Ah, orang itu ada di belakang sana. Suka tidak suka, ia hafal benar suara berat yang terdengar. Uchiha Sasuke. Sialan.

Dan Hinata tidak terlalu peduli untuk membalikkan badan. Jelas karena ia tahu itu siapa. Hmm... Hinata seharusnya tidak datang dari awal kalau akhirnya jadi sial seperti ini. Cih.

Langkah kaki mendekat. Hinata terkejut.

"Hei!" hardik Hinata saat merasakan roknya disibak. Tangannya spontan bergerak ke belakang, menghalangi agar bagian bawah one piece yang ia kenakan tidak terangkat.

"Seharusnya kau berhati-hati."

Hinata kesal. Masih teringat keisengan Sasuke semasa SD. Ya, menyibak rok. MENYIBAK ROK. Ya Tuhan, kok bisa ada pemuda usia 28 tahun yang masih hobi menyibak rok sampai sekarang? Hinata ingin menjerit supaya yang lain dengar, tapi hei, ia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya juga. Oh, belum cukupkah enam tahun mengusili Hinata di SD? Beruntung pada SMP mereka beda kelas. Menyibak rok sekitar dua kali sehari, itu jelas-jelas memalukan. Untung saja Hinata selalu dibekali pesan oleh Neji dan Hiashi kalau ia tak boleh memakai rok pendek, walau begitu, hei! SIAPA YANG TIDAK MALU KALAU ROKNYA DISIBAK?

Kurang ajar. KURANG DIHAJAR.

"Dasar t-tidak sopan!" hardik Hinata sekali lagi, wajahnya memerah karena malu dan kesal.

Hei, siapa yang tidak malu kalau roknya disibak di tempat umum? Hinata menahan rasa malu dan berusaha melotot. Wajahnya kelihatan lucu. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Sasuke menyukai ekspresinya.

Heran saja, sudah dewasa seperti ini Sasuke masih iseng layaknya bocah. Hinata menggeram bak kucing yang bertemu predatornya. Uh, sebenarnya ia berusaha keras menahan tangis. Ia teringat betapa seringnya pemuda itu mengusilinya dengan menyibak roknya. Dan Hinata selalu kesusahan menghentikan keisengan pemuda itu saat masih SD dulu.

"Pfft."

Hinata kesal luar biasa. Masih sempatnya menertawai Hinata yang jadinya trauma. Dasar jahat!

"A-apa yang lucu?!" gertak Hinata kesal.

"Wajahmu." Jawaban singkat itu membuat Hinata mendidih.

"Sudah sampai sejauh ini pun tidak sadar. Dasar bodoh," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat. Mengabaikan wajah ngeri gadis itu.

Hinata heran. Ia bingung. Tidak sadar apanya. Ia sepenuhnya sadar kalau ia akan selalu jadi bahan olokan Sasuke. Dan itu menyebalkan. Dikatai bodoh pula. Keterlaluan. Hinata ingin menjambak rambut ayam Sasuke sekarang juga.

"J-jangan mendekat!" pekik Hinata, panik.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar, senang melihat Hinata ketakutan. Bagaimana ia tidak senang mengusili gadis itu kalau reaksinya menyenangkan seperti ini. Lagipula Hinata kelewat polos untuk menyadari makna keusilan Hinata. Seharusnya gadis itu tahu, lelaki itu mengusilinya karena suka.

Ups, ketahuan.

Ini cinta yang dibawa dari masa bocah, tolong jangan dianggap remeh. Sasuke sudah termehek-mehek. Ah, alay, namun nyatanya ia sudah tidak sabar menangkap Hinata.

"Hei, kau tahu apa arti keusilan anak laki-laki?"

Hinata menahan napas. Bagaimana tidak, jarak wajah Sasuke hanya berada beberapa senti di depan wajahnya. Oh, astaga. Mimpi apa semalam sampai tertimpa kesialan seperti ini.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Wajah datar Sasuke kini berubah menjadi kesal juga. Ia menyentil jidat gadis itu, mendesis, "Bodoh."

"Biar saja aku bodoh, katakan apa saja, t-terserah!" Hinata menyerang balik. Jidatnya perih dan ia berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak meraih rambut lelaki itu. Hinata tidak mau perang berdarah terjadi di sini.

"Ah, sial. Kau ini ..." Sasuke menahan napas.

Hinata melirik wajah Sasuke. Aneh saja, kenapa pemuda itu susah sekali menyatakan sesuatu.

"Jangan bilang, kau menyukaiku?"

Ah, Hinata tidak bisa mendefinisikan bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat itu. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa diam dengan wajah memerah. Daripada memikirkan bagaimana cara membalas segala keisengan Sasuke selama SD, rasanya wajah Sasuke sekarang sudah membayar lebih dari cukup.

Dalam posisi mereka yang canggung, Sasuke menarik tubuhnya, berjalan menjauh. "Hn, dasar bodoh."

...

THE END

A/N: Ahaha, sisanya nanggung. Silakan bayangin sendiri. :^ /lagi iseng/ Saya tunggu karya kalian dalam beberapa hari ini ya. Udah event terakhir loh, kuy lah ikutan. Ntar kalau nyesal ya gak guna lago loh... :""""))))

Thanks for reading!


End file.
